Τεκτονισμός
Τεκτονισμός Freemasonry , Ελευθεροτεκτονισμός Είναι μία Αποκρυφιστική Οργάνωση. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " τεκτονισμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή Ο Ελευθεροτεκτονισμός είναι ένα ”ιδιότυπο σύστημα ηθικής κεκαλυμμένο δι’ αλληγοριών και εικονιζόμενο διά συμβόλων.” Gruber Hermann Remy Lafort, The Catholic encyclopedia: an international work of reference on the constitution, doctrine, discipline, and history of the Catholic Church, vol IX Masonry (Freemasonry) http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/09771a.htm, 2007-05-08, 1910-10-01, Robert Appleton Company, New York Masonic Service Association - Short Talk Bulletin as reprinted on the website of the Grand Lodge of Louisiana. Οι ρίζες της αδελφότητας των Ελευθεροτεκτόνων ανάγονται, σύμφωνα με τους ίδιους, στην εποχή της ανέγερσης του Ναού του Σολομώντος. Ο Ελευθεροτεκτονισμός στη σύγχρονη εποχή υφίσταται ως μια παγκόσμια αδελφότητα με περίπου 5 εκατομύρια μέλη ανά την υφήλιο.Christopher Hodapp,”Freemasonry for Dummies”, Whiley Publishing, Inc. p.52UGLE http://ugle.org.uk/masonry/YQA-about-freemasonry.htm Μέλη της αδελφότητας μπορούν να γίνουν άνδρες, ενήλικοι, με ορθή κρίση, έντιμοι και ελεύθεροι. Ο Ελευθεροτεκτονισμός στις διάφορες μορφές του διατηρεί σταθερές τις θεμελιώδεις αξίες του και την πίστη στο Υπέρτατο Όν. Η συντεχνία είναι οργανωμένη σε "Μεγάλες Στοές", που σε κάποιες περιπτώσεις ονομάζονται και "Μεγάλες Ανατολές", η καθεμία από τις οποίες έχει διοικητική αυτοτέλεια και χωρίζεται σε επί μέρους "Επαρχιακές Μεγάλες Στοές", η κάθε μία από τις οποίες με τη σειρά της χωρίζεται σε "Σεπτές Στοές". Οι Μεγάλες στοές αναγνωρίζουν η μία την άλλη ως Κανονικές ή μη και αντίστοιχα τα μέλη τους αναγνωρίζονται μεταξύ τους ως αποδεδειγμένα ή όχι. Τα παράλληλα Τεκτονικά Σώματα είναι ανεξάρτητα από τη Μεγάλη Στοά, αλλά μέλη τους γίνονται μόνο Διδάσκαλοι Ελευθεροτέκτονες. Ιστορία του Ελευθεροτεκτονισμού Η πιο πιθανή και ρεαλιστική θεωρία είναι ότι ο Ελευθεροτεκτονισμός ως αδελφότητα είναι η εξέλιξη των Επαγγελματικών Στοών (Operative Lodges) των Τεκτόνων του Μεσαίωνα. Σύμφωνα με ημερολόγια Μεσαιωνικών κτισμάτων Σκώτων λιθοξόων (stonemasons), ήδη από τα τέλη του 14ου αιώνα οι κτίστες αυτοί συγκεντρώνονταν σε καλύβες, που ως χώροι συγκέντρωσης αποτελούσαν Στοές, για να τραφούν και να αναπαυθούν. Τον 15ο αιώνα υπάρχουν αναφορές, σε αυτά τα αρχεία των λιθοξόων, σε φατρίες κτιστών (masons). Στα τέλη του 15ου αιώνα η έννοια της Στοάς υπερέβη τον χώρο συγκέντρωσης και άρχισε να ορίζει την ομάδα λιθοξόων που συγκεντρώνονταν σε αυτό τον χώρο για να ρυθμίζει τα της τέχνης της. Με την πάροδο του χρόνου, οι Στοές αυτές άρχισαν να αναπτύσσουν πρώιμες τελετές μύησης μαθητών και εισήγαγαν την μυστική λέξη αναγνώρισης, ως μέσο απόδειξης της ιδιότητας του μέλους Στοάς και ως διαπιστευτήριο της επαρκούς εκπαίδευσης στην τέχνη του λιθοξόου. Στις αρχές του 16ου αιώνα οι Στοές εξαιτίας του γεγονότος ότι έφθιναν, άρχισαν να δέχονται στους κόλπους τους και άνδρες οι οποίοι δεν ήταν λιθοξόοι, αλλά μέλη βασιλικών Οίκων και ευγενείς ή απλά άνθρωποι που ήθελαν να διαφύγουν από τον θρησκευτικό φανατισμό της εποχής και να δομήσουν μια καλύτερη κοινωνία βασισμένη στην ανεκτικότητα και την ειρηνική συνύπαρξη. Στα μέσα του 17ου αιώνα υπάρχουν σαφείς ενδείξεις της παρουσίας των Ελευθεροτεκτόνων στην Αγγλία. Το "The Regius Manuscript" είναι ένα ποίημα που χρονολογήται περί το 1390 και αποτελεί το παλαιότερο γνωστό Τεκτονικό Χειρόγραφο. The Regius Poem(HALLIWELL MS) http://www.freemasons-freemasonry.com/regius.html Η πρώτη Τεκτονική Μεγάλη Στοά στην ιστορία, η Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας, ιδρύθηκε προς τιμή του Γεωργίου Α (1660-1727), πρώτου προτεστάντη βασιλέα της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας, που ανέβηκε στον θρόνο την 1η Αυγούστου 1714. Επίσημα η Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας ιδρύθηκε ως η ”Μεγάλη Στοά του Λονδίνου και του Γουεστμίνστερ” την ημέρα του Αγίου Ιωάννη του Βαπτιστή, 24 Ιουνίου 1717, στο Λονδίνο, όπου τέσσερις Στοές της Τέχνης συγκεντρώθηκαν στο “Apple Tree Tavern” στο Λονδίνο και σχημάτισαν μία κανονική Μεγάλη Στοά. Οι τέσσερις προϋπάρχουσες Στοές συνέρχονταν * η πρώτη, σήμερα ονόματι “Antiquity No 2”, στο “Goose and Gridiron Ale-house” στην πλατεία της εκκλησίας του Αγ.Παύλου, *η δεύτερη στο “Crown Ale-house”, *η τρίτη, σήμερα ονόματι “Lodge of Fortitude and Old Cumberland No 12”, στο “Apple Tree Tavern” στο Κόβεντ Γκάρντεν και *η τέταρτη, σήμερα ονόματι “Westminster Royal Somerset House and Inverness Lodge No 4”, στο οινοπνευματοποτείο “Rummer and Grapes”. Η τελευταία ήταν Στοά θεωρητικών Τεκτόνων, ενώ οι τρεις πρώτες ήταν κατά κύριο λόγο επαγγελματικές Στοές Τεκτόνων. Στις 17 Ιουλίου 1751 εκπρόσωποι πέντε Στοών, στο καπηλειό του Turk’s Head στο Socho του Λονδίνου, ιδρύουν την “Αρχαία Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας”, ή αλλιώς ονομαζόμενη “Μεγάλη Στοά των Ελευθέρων και Αποδεκτών Τεκτόνων της Αγγλίας”. Ο νέος σχηματισμός αποτελούνταν κυρίως από Σκώτους Ελεύθερους Τέκτονες που ήταν δυσαρεστημένοι από τον τρόπο που οι Ελευθεροτέκτονες της Premier Μεγάλης Στοάς της Αγγλίας είχαν αλλάξει τον Ελευθεροτεκτονισμό, για αυτό τους αποκαλούσαν μοντέρνους και τους κατηγορούσαν πως δεν ακολουθούσαν τα παλαιά έθιμα του Ελευθεροτεκτονισμού. Όμως στην ίδρυση της Αρχαίας Μεγάλης Στοάς της Αγγλίας θα έπρεπε να αναγνωρίσουμε και πολιτικά αίτια, εάν την δούμε ως προέκταση της μη αποδοχής μεγάλης μερίδας των Σκωτσέζων προς την “Πράξη Διευθέτησης” του 1701 που απαγόρευε σε ρωμαιοκαθολικούς να ανέβουν στον θρόνο και καθιέρωνε τον οίκο του Αννοβέρου, των εκτεταμένων αντιδράσεων στα διάφορα μέτρα που θεσμοθετούσε από το 1704 το Αγγλικό κοινοβούλιο για να καταποντίσει την οικονομία της [[Σκωτία|Σκωτίας και τέλος της διαφωνίας τους με την Πράξη της Ένωσης της Αγγλίας με την Σκωτία υπό την πολιτική οντότητα της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας το 1707. Οι δύο αντίπαλες Μεγάλες Στοές για 63 έτη συνυπήρχαν δίχως να αναγνωρίζουν η μία την άλλη ως κανονική και δίχως να αναγνωρίζουν η μία τα μέλη της άλλης ως κανονικούς Ελεύθερους Τέκτονες. Το 1813 που ο πρίγκιπας Augustus Frederick (1773-1843), Δούκας του Sussex και έκτος υιός του Γεωργίου Γ', έγινε "Μέγας Διδάσκαλος" της Premier Μεγάλης Στοάς της Αγγλίας και ο αδελφός του πρίγκιπας Edward Augustus (1767-1820), Δούκας του Kent και τέταρτος γιος του Γεωργίου Γ', έγινε "Μέγας Διδάσκαλος" της Αρχαίας Μεγάλης Στοάς της Αγγλίας, έγιναν τα πιο σοβαρά βήματα για την επανένωση. Σε διάστημα περίπου έξι εβδομάδων είχαν συνταχθεί και ψηφισθεί τα 21 «Άρθρα της Ένωσης» των δύο Μεγάλων Στοών, και στις 27 Δεκεμβρίου 1813, την ημέρα του Αγίου Ιωάννη του Ευαγγελιστή, η Premier Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας και η Αρχαία Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας σχημάτισαν την "Ενωμένη Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας" (UGLE) Ενωμένη Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας http://www.grandlodge-england.org. Η Μεγάλη Στοά της Σκωτίας Μεγάλη Στοά της Σκωτίας http://www.grandlodgescotland.com ιδρύθηκε το 1736 και η Μεγάλη Στοά της Ιρλανδίας Μεγάλη Στοά της Ιρλανδίας http://www.irish-freemasons.org το 1725. Την δεκαετία του 1730 ο Ελευθεροτεκτονισμός διαδόθηκε στις Βρετανικές αποικίες της Αμερικής. Μετά την ανεξαρτησία της Αμερικής, σε κάθε πολιτεία των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών σχηματίστηκε και μία ανεξάρτητη Μεγάλη Στοά. Διάφορες σκέψεις για ίδρυση μιας “Μεγάλης Στοάς των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών” με τον Τζωρτζ Ουάσινγκτον να έχει τον ρόλο του πρώτου Μεγάλου Διδασκάλου, εγκαταλείφθηκαν πρόωρα. Η "Μεγάλη Ανατολή" της Γαλλίας (GOdF) Μεγάλη Ανατολή της Γαλλίας http://www.godf.org/foreign/uk/index_uk.html ιδρύθηκε το 1728. Το 1877 η Μεγάλη Ανατολή της Γαλλίας αφαίρεσε την προϋπόθεση τα μέλη της να πιστεύουν στο Υπέρτατο Ον, οπότε και οι περισσότερες Αγγλόφωνες Μεγάλες Στοές έπαυσαν να την αναγνωρίζουν ώς “κανονική” και διέκοψαν τις επίσημες σχέσεις τους μάζί της. Η Εθνική Μεγάλη Στοά της Γαλλίας (GLNF) Εθνική Μεγάλη Στοά της Γαλλίας http://www.glnf.asso.fr είναι για την στιγμή η μόνη Τεκτονική δύναμη στην Γαλλία που χαίρει αναγνώρισης από την Ενωμένη Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας (UGLE). Λόγω των ανωτέρω, συχνά αναφέρεται πως ο Ελευθεροτεκτονισμός αποτελείται από δύο παράλληλους κλάδους που το ένα δεν αναγνωρίζει την “κανονικότητα” του άλλου: * την Ενωμένη Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας (UGLE) με όσες Μεγάλες Στοές έχουν καθεστώς αμοιβαίας αναγνώισης με αυτήν, και * την Μεγάλη Ανατολή της Γαλλίας (GOdF) με όσες Μεγάλες Ανατολές συντάσσονται με την πολιτική της. Ο Ελευθεροτεκτονισμός στην Ελλάδα Περί το 1855 επτά Στοές εργάζονταν στην ηπειρωτική εσωχώρα της Ελλάδας υπό την σκέπη της Μεγάλης Ανατολής της Ιταλίας Μεγάλη Ανατολή της Ιταλίας http://www.grandeoriente.it/, αποτελούμενες απο Ελευθεροτέκτονες μυημένους στην Κέρκυρα, την Γαλλία και την Ιταλία. Το 1867 τεκτονικές στοές εργάζονταν στην Αθήνα, τον Πειραιά, την Χαλκίδα, την Πάτρα, την Σύρο, την Λαμία και το Άργος. Στις 16 Φεβρουαρίου του ιδίου έτους οι Ελληνικές Στοές ζήτησαν την ανεξαρτησία τους από την Μεγάλη Ανατολή της Ιταλίας. Αυτή τους δόθηκε σχεδόν άμεσα και η νέα Μεγάλη Ανατολή της Ελλάδας άρχισε να οργανώνεται, κατ’ αρχήν τον Ιούλιο του 1872 εκλέγοντας τον Δημήτριο Ροδοκανάκη (1840 - 1902) ως Μέγα Διδάσκαλο και αμέσως μετά σχηματίζοντας το Ύπατο Μέγα Συμβούλιο του 33ου για την Ελλάδα. Το 1928 η Μεγάλη Ανατολή της Ελλάδας κατάφερε να αναγνωριστεί ώς ίδρυμα, ενώ το Ύπατο Μέγα Συμβούλιο σχημάτισε μία κοινωνία του Αστικού Κώδικα. Μετά το τέλος του Β’ Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου η Μεγάλη Ανατολή μετονομάστηκε σε Μεγάλη Στοά της Ελλάδας. Το 1976 μερικοί Έλληνες ελευθεροτέκτονες αποφάσισαν να εισαγάγουν το York Rite, ενώ ώς τότε υπήρχε μόνο το Scottish Rite. Όταν η Μεγάλη Στοά της Ελλάδας ανακάλυψε πως το νέο σώμα δεν θα δεχόταν παρεμβάσεις απο αυτήν στην διοίκησή του, απείλησε με διαγραφή τα μέλη του. Αυτή η συμπεριφορά τελικά οδήγησε το 1986 στην ίδρυση της Εθνικής Μεγάλης Στοάς της Ελλάδας Εθνική Μεγάλη Στοά της Ελλάδας http://www.nglgreece.org Ιστορία του Ελευθεροτεκτονισμού στην Ελλάδα http://www.nglgreece.org/Default.aspx?id=101. Κανονικότητα “Κανονικότητα” είναι ένας μηχανισμός σύμφωνα με τον οποίο οι Μεγάλες Στοές ή Μεγάλες Ανατολές αναγνωρίζουν η μία την άλλη. Ο μηχανισμός αυτός αποτελείται απο μία σειρα κριτηρίων που η εκάστοτε Μεγάλη Στοά έχει ορίσει στα Συντάγματά της. Τα κριτήρια αυτά ποικίλουν, αλλά στις περισσότερες περιπτώσεις έχουν σχέση με την τήρηση ή μη των “Τεκτονικών Οριοθεσίων” . Η αναγνώριση αυτή επιτρέπει τις επίσημες σχέσεις σε επίπεδο Μεγάλης Στοάς και την ανταλλαγή επισκέψεων μεταξύ των μελών τους. Ένας Τέκτων που επισκέπτεται μία μη κανονική Στοά κινδυνεύει με διαγραφή απο την Στοά του. Καθένας απο τους δύο παράλληλους κλάδους του Ελευθεροτεκτονισμού, αποδέχεται μόνο τις Μεγάλες Στοές που ανήκουν σε αυτό ώς “κανονικές”. Μπορεί οι περισσότερες Μεγάλες Στοές να ανήκουν στο κλάδο που συμπλέει με την Ενωμένη Μεγάλη Στοά της Αγγλίας και οι περισσότερες Μεγάλες Ανατολές να ανήκουν στο κλάδο που συμπλέει με την Μεγάλη Ανατολή της Γαλλίας, πάντως η διάκριση μεταξύ Στοάς ή Ανατολής δεν αποτελεί απο μόνη της κριτήριο κανονικότητας. Τέλος, ως "μη κανονικές" θεωρούνται σε παγκόσμιο επίπεδο και όσες οργανώσεις ιδρύονται απο μόνες τους και αυτοχαρακτηρίζονται ως Τεκτονικές δίχως όμως να αναγνωρίζονται απο κάποιον απο τους δύο κλάδους. Οργανωτική Δομή Οι Μεγάλες Στοές και οι Μεγάλες Ανατολές είναι ανεξάρτητα και κυρίαρχα σώματα που κυβερνούν το Τεκτονισμό σε μία ορισμένη επικράτεια ή αλλιώς “δικαιοδοσία”. See Preamble. Δεν υπάρχει κάποιο παγκόσμιο Τεκτονικό σώμα που να προΐσταται των Μεγάλων Στοών και των Μεγάλων Ανατολών, ή που να τους υπαγορεύει τον τρόπο λήψης των αποφάσεών τους, ή που να τους επιβάλλει μιά κοινή πολιτική. Ο μόνος σύνδεσμος μεταξύ των επι μέρους δικαιοδοσιών είναι η αμοιβαία αναγνώρηση. Example letter to request recognition. Παραπομπές Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μασονία *Εσωτερισμός *Θεοσοφισμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * Μεγάλη Στοά της Ελλάδος του Αρχαίου και Αποδεδεγμένου Σκωτικού Τύπου * Freemasonry article from the 1911 (11th Ed.) Encyclopedia Britannica. * Web of Hiram at the University of Bradford. A database of donated Masonic material. * Masonic Books Online of the Pietre-Stones Review of Freemasonry *[http://digitalcommons.unl.edu/libraryscience/25/ The Constitutions of the Free-Masons] (1734), James Anderson, Benjamin Franklin, Paul Royster. Hosted by the Libraries at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln *[http://www.gutenberg.org/files/18136/18136-h/18136-h.htm The Mysteries of Free Masonry], by William Morgan, from Project Gutenberg *The United Grand Lodge of England's Library and Museum of Freemasonry, London *The Centre for Research into Freemasonry at the University of Sheffield,UK *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category: Αποκρυφισμός Category: Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες Category: Οργανώσεις